ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ike! Prisman
(Go! Prisman) is a series that has Prisman as the main Ultra. Episodes usually are in a Ultra Fight style, where the Ultra battles a monster-of-a-"week". It began on 18th August, 2016. Overview The series' intention is to pay tribute to more obscure tokusatsu and for non-Ultra heroes and kaiju to return. Sometimes, to show the "what ifs" in Tsuburaya's tokusatsu. The series has no main human characters and focusses more on the kaiju/seijin/Ultras/Other heroes. The writer is not a tokusatsu director and this is also not a professional series. So just have fun with it. '' Series Info Sypnosis An alien prisoner — Grandos — from another planet escaped and together with an accomplice — Spygar — fled to Earth with a plan to conquer it. The alien duo accidentally revive Gridman's nemesis Khan Digifer and they work together to take over the Earth by 3D-printing Monsters. The alien planet alerted the Space Garrison, which sent Prisman to Earth to fight the threat. Opening Theme Ike! Prisman OP Took a few days to make this on Scratch website. The theme is part of Spectreman's music. The Arc, Episode and kaiju appearance intro is of the first episode. =Characters= Heroes *Prisman *Ultraman *Mirrorman *Redman *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Zoffy *Fireman *Jumborg Ace *Jumborg 9 *Azteckaiser *Silver Kamen *Iron King *Tetsujin Tiger Seven Kaiju & Seijin Good *Shugaron *Zaurus *Capsule Kaiju **Miclas **Windom **Agira **Reygar **Staron *Annon (True Form) *Rabbidog *Sevengar Evil '''Main Villains' *Grandos (Ep 1~136) *Spygar (Ep 1~130) *Khan Digifer (Ep 1~132) Others *Dancan (Ep 5 & 6) *MechaDeli (Ep 5 & 6) *Maga Basser (Ep 18) *Donalus Trumpler (Ep 18) *Alien Acheron (Ep 22) *Alien Barog (Ep 22 & 23) 3D Printer Monsters Phase I *Red King (Ep 2) *Shugaron (Ep 3) *Astromons (Ep 4) *Twin Tail (Ep 5 & 6) *Takkong (Ep 5 & 6) Phase II *Varricane (Ep 16) *Gorbagos (Ep 17) *Monsarger (Ep 19) *Alien Pega (Ep 20 & 21) *Alien Borg (Ep 20 & 21) *Tyrasaurus (Ep 23) *Madeus (Ep 24) *Eleking (Ep 25) *Zaurus (Ep 25) *Kingsaurus (Ep 26) *Kingsaurus II (Ep 26) *Kingsaurus III (Ep 26) *Degon (Ep 27) *Sasolinga (Ep 28) *Fangular (Ep 28) *Gomora (Ep 29) *Astromons (Ep 29) *Takkong (Ep 29) *Shugaron II (Ep 30) *Aron (Ep 30) *Devilsaurus (Ep 31) *Buzzsaurus (Ep 31) *Super Gomora (Ep 31) *Giradorus (Ep 31) Phase III *Gold King *Rodogros *Gigass *Rydon *Alien Black *Snowgon *Alien Mefilas (Original one from Ultraman) *Gamerot *Robots of the 4th Planet *Robot Cheif X *Alien Grotes *Kodaigon the Meower *Paragon *Alien Stora *Mechanon *Mecha Seagoras *Hellzking *Builgamo *Baranda V *U-Tom *Kamaitadon *Arstron *Ghostron *Sasahiller *Moeteranga *Gadrosaurus *Rusto *Basara Grass **Basara **Re-Basara *Solomon King *Tyrant *Giant Gumonga *Computer God *King Bockle *Hakaider *Alien Mimy *Iron Rocks **Iron Rocks Progress *Alien Uley *Alien Banda *Alien Spell *Alien Khan *Zakira *Scoradon *Muruchi *Alien Icarus *Evil Reygar *Blanker *Magulah *Zaular *Goad *Gadorasaurus *Dark Mander *Demaaga *Alien Ateria *Alien Mysteller *Disastro *Alien Centaurus *Granadas *Alien Kukaratch *Garmes People *Vacuumon *Alien Grotes II *Harmonigan *Nerogiras *Alien Bat *Sadora *Detton *Wetton Invaders & Their Weapons *Invaders *Invader A:Kitty Fire (Ep 7) *Invader B: Iron (Ep 8) *Invader C: Gold Satan (Ep 9 & 10) *Invader D: Darkron (Ep 9 & 10) *Coldon (Ep 11) *Gravity Machine (Ep 12) *Invader E: King Zaiger (Ep 13) *Invader F: Zailas (Ep 14) *Invader G: Mayasaurus (Ep 14) *Invader H: Gorgosaurus (Ep 14) *Invader I & J: Pair-Mons King (Ep 15) *Invader K, L, M, N & O: Dead King (Ep 15) Secret of the Crimson Killer *Red Phantom Killer *Big Liger *Sphinga *Graygas *Alien Baltan Fugitive *Spegz *Spegz Jr. *Seagoras *Seamons *Minigoras Friends of the Baltan Fugitive *Unmutated Starbem Gyeron *Piniya *Kupukupu Assault from Planet Gross *Killer Go-Ne *Anti Go-Ne *Mad Go-Ne *Satan Go-Ne *Demon Go-Ne *Chitander *King Jaigras *Flight King *King Ginger *Golden Arm *Dead Fire *Hell Fire *Antron *Jum Killer *Gaiagnes *Airdolmen *Alien Emerald *Babaras (Satan's Grandmother!) *Atlantic-5 *Whale #1 *Time Kong *Red Arrow Ike! Prisman Gaiden: Zetton Army *Z *Zetton *Zetton II *Powered Zetton *Hyper Zetton **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe *EX Zetton *Fire Zetton *Warrior Zetton Black Mist *Lord Luar *Satan Demon *Fresh Blooded Hell *Bloody Hornet *Jessel Hunter *Iron Buster *Imitation Azteckaiser Return of the Saucer Race *Bunyo Directive *Alien Black II *Silver Bloome *Black Terrina *Roberuga *Roberuga Jr. *Black End *UF0 *Black Garon *Blizzard *Black Spinner *Black Star Ike! Prisman Gaiden: Revive the Emperor! *Alien Endeal *Jiorugon *Ark Bogar *Blackium *Beam Missile King *Garoruar *Zarabon Ike! Prisman Gaiden: Wrath of Dark Lucifer *Dark Lucifer *Neo Space Beast Army Silver Kamen Kaiju (Only some may be used) *Alien Tigris *Alien Krygys *Alien Pyuma *Alien Gorgon *Alien Chimera *Alien Titan *Alien Sazan *Gilasmon *Alien Inbus *Alien Zol Demon and his Kaijin *Demon *Devila **Super Devila *Darkman *Terrol *Ghoston *Beserk *Flyer *Blood Power Misc ''' *Pandon **Pandon Origin *Alien Bandel *Bandelar *Metallinome *Chaos Header *King Tortoise **Chaos King Tortoise *Rolan **Chaos Rolan *Galactron *Salvatron *Galaxy Dragon *Titanian Operative No. 1: Geradami *Titanian Operarive No. 2: Gokibura *Titanian Operative No. 3: Cricketton **Possesed Prisman *Imitation Jumborg Ace *Imitation Mirrorman *Imitation Fireman *Space Bacteria Delon *Enestan *Kaera *Metal Kaiser *Flamelar *Eyegangar *Terragaia *Commander Hulkan *Red Meteor *Alien Steel *Garon *Littre *Northsatan *Giras Brothers **Red Giras **Black Giras **Green Giras **Yellow Giras *Alien Magma *Alien Vibe *Alien Flip *Terochilus *Imitation Ultraman (SR) *Imitation Ultraseven (SR) *Imitation Ultraman Taro (SR) *Imitation Prisman (SR) *Imitation Ultraman Leo (SR) *Emperor Galtan *Alien Babarue **Imitation Prisman *Pris-Ma *Grand Leader of Mu *Crown Prince Gill *Black Mask *Snaulami *Amazon X *Alien Paradai **King Paradai *Hedoron *King Flasher *Flashers *Robonez *Alien Rome *Alien Messie *Haley Jack *Alphon *Tyerma *Gottes *Black Mist *Ultizaura (Finale) '''Yapool Strikes Back *Yapool *Vakishim **Vaximum *Verokron **Reconstucted Verokron *Verokshim *Chamleking *Sabotegron *Sabotendar **Reconstructed Sabotendar *Ace Robot *Prisman Robot *Brocken *Gitagitanga *Undergroundmon *Giron Man *Firemons *Alien Fire *Barabas *Space Mask *Black Satan *Univerlages *Goroga *Mezart *Jammer King *Jumbo King Mantle Race *Mantle Lord *Sigma Episodes Grandos, Spygar and Khan Digifer appear in almost all episodes, so they are not stated. They will only be stated in their first appearance or when they fight the heroes directly or play an important role in an episode. Gaidens & Specials Promo Pic - After Zaurus Joined = }} Reception User_blog:Emgaltan/A_Review_Thingy#Ike! Prisman by Mao Wu Kong Kaiju requests OPEN AGAIN. I know there is already a load of kaiju up there but I'd still like to see what kaiju you guys want to make a reappearance. Preferably obscure kaiju please. Trivia *It is partially based on Greenman, even the series' name... *Grandos' equivalent in Greenman would be Maoh, and Spygar and Khan's counterparts would be Tonchiki. *The idea of Grandos and Spygar escaping from their planet for having plans for invasion was based on Dr. Gori and Ra(Karas)'s situation in Spectreman. *The original idea was to make Astra the main Ultra to give him some respect, since he seemed to be just a side Ultra in Leo. But Astra seemed too old, like one of the senior Ultras... So now we shall see how this works out. **You have the ability to change the Ultra entirely mid-series in fan ultra series...unlike a real tokusatsu series... yay *There are currently 165 confirmed villains to appear in the whole Series+Gaidens. **Did I count correctly? Probably not. *Because of my love for obscure and rare tokus, some characters that appear in this series are so obscure that Ultraman Wiki does not even have pages for them(I kinda feel bad for not adding those pages). For example, Comander Hulkan from Star Wolf by TsuPro. Meanwhile, some do not even appear on any English source on the internet whatsoever. For example, how many people know which kaiju Tyerma or Amazon X is? Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Series